FwPCMH06
is the sixth episode of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart the sequel to Futari Wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis Circulas is looking out the window of the mansion recalling the events of the previous day while Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion plays with a radio controlled car. He asks just what Shiny Luminous is as Uraganos walks in and comments that she's possibly something other than Pretty Cure, breaking the door frame as he does so. The car controlled by the boy runs around the room until Uraganos stops it with his foot and gives it back to him. Thinking to himself Uraganos says he will be the next one to investigate Shiny Luminous. At the Tako Cafe Hikari is helping out by cleaning tables when an old male friend of Akane's, from the company she used to work at drops by to ask for her help. Nagisa and Honoka drop by and wonder if Hikari is alright considering everything that has happened. They head to Honoka's house and recall what happened when they first transformed and had no clue what to do at first. So they wonder if Hikari is possibly in the same state as they were back then. With Sanae's assistance, they make Mochi which she then suggest they take some to Hikari, so they head back to the Tako Cafe. Hikari tries one and comments on how good it is when she mentions Akane has seemed troubled since the appearence of her friend. The girls try to spy on Akane thinking that he might be a boyfriend of hers but are easily spotted. To rid of them, Akane then sends the three girls on a shopping trip to a market across town but the girls comply anyway, thinking she wanted some privacy. The girls get to the department store, look at the directory and start to look around while trying to find the items on Akane's list. Its then Hikari spots a boy who loses his balloon, she proceeds to chase after it but loses track of Nagisa and Honoka in the Process. Nagisa and Honoka try to find Hikari but mistake someone else for her due to wearing the same clothing. So next they try to go to the Carnival outside but still cannot find Hikari. Meanwhile Hikari also can't find the boy who lost his balloon but on Pollun's suggestion she tries to shop as she is supposed to, but is having trouble locating it. She walks outside and runs into the boy and his mother, giving the balloon back and then asking for directions to the Food shop. As Nagisa and Honoka reach the Food Shop they find Hikari and hurriedly finish up their shopping. Back at the Tako Cafe meanwhile, Akane is wondering what could be taking them so long. On the way home, the Octopus Carnival ride has been transformed into a Zakenna! It begins to attack the girls as Uraganos comes out to make his appearence known. Nagisa and Honoka transform into Pretty Cure and begin to fight while Hikari hides. Uraganos gets past them and tries to attack Hikari saying that she's not from the Garden of Rainbows and asks who she is. Poulln jumps on Uraganos's face to save Hakari but gets tossed off in the process. Hikari, wanting to help transforms into Shiny Luminous and uses Extreme Luminario to defeat the Zakenna. Later the three girls meet with Akane and she asks them what had taken them so long. They apoloize and explain that something had come up, they had no choice but to take care of it first. Akane then offers to make Takoyaki with the things htyeh ad just bought. Meanwhile, it is also then Seekun meets another Heartiel, Pation (Passion) Major Events. *Uraganos second of the four guardians makes his first appearance *The second Heartiel appears Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Fujita Akane *Uraganos *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Yukishiro Sanae Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart